On Her Worst Days
by articcat621
Summary: Even on her worst days, he's there for her.


Author's Note: Many thanks to my two betas for their help. Anything you recognise, I obviously don't own. I'm not making any money from the posting of this work. This was written for the Strictly Dramione's Valentines Day Smut Fest.

Warnings: Angst, PTSD, Depression, Anxiety, Post-War, Language, Explicit Sexual Content.

* * *

 **On Her Worst Days**

Hermione sighed as she stepped into her apartment, closing the door softly behind her. "Draco?" she called out as she kicked her heels off. Wiggling her toes, she took a moment to enjoy being out of her shoes.

"Hi, Hermione," Draco said, coming around the corner. He frowned slightly when he saw her. "You look like you had a rough day," he said gently, hoping not to spike her ire with the comment.

Hermione frowned. "Rough doesn't even begin to cover it." She took in the sight of Draco dressed in his nice trousers and a dress shirt. She finally realised what day it was.

"You don't look happy," Draco stated.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but I'm really not in the mood to go out." She frowned. "I know you probably had-"

"Don't even worry about it," Draco cut her off. "We don't have to go out for Valentine's Day. Staying home with you is perfect, too." He kissed her gently. "Why don't you go and take a bath to relax? I'll figure out dinner."

"Thank you for understanding," Hermione said. She loved going out with Draco, but she felt too burnt out to even put in the effort today. "I love you." She pecked him lightly on the lips before heading towards the bathroom.

Draco watched her go, frowning. She looked absolutely miserable, her usually bubbly personality gone. He knew exactly how to cheer her up.

* * *

Hermione sunk into their large tub, sighing as the the heat of the water washed over her. She loved that their tub was large enough for her to slip almost all of the way under. She smiled as she recalled that it was Draco who was the one to suggest that they needed a tub this large. For activities, he had insisted.

She knew that she was a lucky witch to have Draco. He understood that she had good days and bad days, and he always supported her through them. Their meeting at a PTSD clinic at St. Mungo's is what had brought the two of them together in the first place. They both understood each other, and from that, they built the strong foundation of their relationship.

A deep sigh escaped her lips. Some days, she wondered why Draco even stayed with her. He'd surely be able to find someone prettier than her. Someone smarter. A Pureblood - his father would like that. Lucius could barely tolerate to be in the same room as her.

Stop it, she immediately chided herself, feeling the tears prick the corners of her eyes. She knew there was no use in thinking those types of thoughts, but she couldn't help it. She knew she was being ridiculous.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"I'm stepping out for a moment, but I'll be home in ten minutes or so. Just wanted to let you know," Draco said through the door.

"Okay."

"Please, don't think, just relax," Draco insisted. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione said, feeling as though her voice were going to crack. She could hear Draco walk away and knew that he was about to leave. Taking another deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes and began to count.

One… two…. Three…

* * *

Draco's heart ached as he exited their flat. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was either crying or about to. He wanted to go into the bathroom to comfort her, but he also knew that sometimes, she just needed to let it out.

Walking down the steps, he made sure that he had Muggle money in his pockets. He had called in an order for a small pizza shoppe down the street. The two of them rarely ate pizza, but something about it always brought a smile to her face.

He was sure that she was expecting Thai take away, so he would certainly surprise her with the pizza. And not just any pizza, but pineapple and bacon pizza. He almost laughed out loud at the memory of her introducing that particular topped pizza to him. It had been absurd to him, but at her insistence, he tried it and fell in love.

The pizza shoppe came into view. As he headed inside, he hoped that Hermione would be out of the bath by the time he returned home.

* * *

Hermione dried herself thoroughly before dressing into her coziest pair of pyjamas. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she knew that Draco would likely be back at any moment. Using her wand, she carefully dried her hair, not even caring that her curls were now out of control.

She finished up in the bathroom and headed towards the living room. Plopping herself on the sofa, she closed her eyes. Crying in the bathroom had certainly helped, but she still had trouble shaking away the negative feelings.

The door opened and Hermione immediately perked up. She smiled at Draco as he came in, and she was surprised to see that he was carrying a pizza box. "Pizza?" she asked.

"Yeah," Draco answered, putting the box on the table in front of the sofa. "I figured it was something a little different and that it would help."

"Greasy cheese is exactly what I need right now, thank you." Standing, Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I really appreciate this, Draco."

He shimmied out of his jacket before lightly wrapping his arms around her. Draco pulled her close and nuzzled her neck lovingly. Kissing the tender spot beneath her ear, he smiled. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too," she murmured, kissing him lightly once more.

"I'll get some orange pop from the fridge and we'll settle down and eat." Draco smiled at her before heading into the kitchen.

Hermione took her seat on the sofa and opened the pizza box. She grinned excitedly at the sight of pineapples and bacon. "Draco, you are the best," she murmured excitedly. "Thank you!" she said a bit loudly so he could hear her.

Draco returned with two bottles of pop in his hand. "You're welcome. I figured it was a pizza kind of night."

"Seriously, you're the best."

"I know," he answered rather smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up and sit down so we can eat."

"As my lady commands," Draco said, chuckling quietly as he took a seat next to Hermione on the sofa. The two of them dug in.

* * *

Later that night, the two of them were snuggled into bed for an early turn in.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered into the darkness.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Why do you love me?"

She could hear him sigh and the sheets rustle as he moved closer to her. He pulled her into his arms and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. "How could I not?" he asked in response. "Hermione, I love you more than anything in this world. You're smart and courageous, and you're not afraid of a challenge." He kissed her forehead once more. "You push me to be a better person. You challenge me, and frustrate me sometimes honestly, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, nibbling at her lower lip. "I love you, Draco."

"And I love you, Hermione," Draco answered. "And don't you dare apologise," he said firmly. "I know how you are, and I know I'm the same some days. I love you, and that means I love all of the parts of you - even the parts you don't like."

"I-"

"Shhh," Draco cut her off. He kissed her lightly. "May I show you just how much I love you?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Draco moved so that he was now covering her body with his own. His kissed her gently, his hands exploring her body. He reached up and under her nightshirt, lightly cupping her breasts. "Perfect," he murmured before he started to kiss her neck.

"Draco," Hermione murmured, her body already responding to his light touches and kisses.

"Can I taste you?" he asked, his voice husky as he moved his hand down her body.

"Please," Hermione moaned. "Please, Draco."

He wasted no time in moving down her body, pressing kisses to her stomach as he moved. He pulled her pyjama pants and knickers off, leaving her bare from the waist down. Positioning himself between her legs, he spread them slightly. "You are absolutely beautiful," he said, humming in appreciation. "And all mine." He ran his tongue along her folds, causing Hermione to gasp loudly.

She gripped his hair tightly as he began to pleasure her in earnest. "Yours," she moaned. "Yours, Draco." She whimpered as he lightly scraped his teeth against her clit.

He licked and sucked, lightly alternating between fucking her with his tongue and paying attention to her clit. He teased her, loving the way she responded to his ministrations.

"I'm going to come," she whimpered, wriggling her hips against his face.

"Then come," Draco murmured. He swirled his tongue around her clit teasingly.

Hermione gasped as her orgasm washed over her body. She shivered as Draco's grey eyes stared at her. The amount of love in them was moving. "Undress," she murmured, looking at him pleadingly. "I want your cock inside me now."

"Yes, love," Draco responded, undressing as he did so. Once he was naked, he positioned himself between her legs. He slowly entering her, sighing as he did so. Within moments, the two were thrusting against each other.

"Draco," Hermione moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so they were now chest to chest. He felt wonderful inside her —as if they were made for each other.

Draco sighed as he buried his face in the hollow of her neck. He quickly moved his hips, knowing that his orgasm was quickly approaching.

Hermione could sense it, as she began to move against him with increased fervour. She rubbed her hands along his back, pulling him against her as best as she could. She wanted him pressed against her completely, consuming her.

His rhythm grew faster and Draco let out a moan. His come spilled into her as her inner walls gripped him tightly. He panted, silently thanking Merlin for such a beautiful witch.

Hermione let out a soft moan as Draco collapsed against her. She brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his sweaty forehead. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you more than anything, my little witch," Draco said in response. "Please, don't ever forget that."

"I won't, so long as you don't mind reminding me."

Draco hugged her tightly. "I don't mind." He kissed her. "Let's get cleaned up and then get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day."

"Thank you," Hermione said, her heart full of love and reassurance. She knew that the doubts would return, but with Draco there, she knew that she would be able to handle them.


End file.
